


Control

by levicas



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicas/pseuds/levicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Kelsier needs, Sazed will provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Megan wanted Kelsier/Sazed smut and this is what happened.
> 
> WARNING: This isn't proofread. I'm lazy.

Ash fell from the sky, and Sazed watched it fall, masking the fading light of the crimson sunset. It collected in heaps on the ground, like snow. Only, the ash was far more unsettling and a great deal less calming than winter snowfall. He could almost convince himself, when his vision was blurred like this, that the grey dust wasn’t what it appeared to be. That when morning came the skaa children would build men with coal eyes and parsnip noses and the sound of their laughter like chiming bells would ring in his ears.

Of course, that was simply wishful thinking. Skaa children scarcely laughed.

Behind Sazed, the floorboards creaked. “Hypothetically speaking, do you think the ashmounts could be plugged?”

Sazed quirked an eyebrow. These peculiar lines of questioning were nothing new to him, and this was ground he’d covered before. “Hypothetically speaking, I don’t see why not.”

“What would happen?” Kelsier asked, voice as languid and smooth as usual, if a little slurred from what Sazed suspected was lack of sleep.

“I suppose the ash would stop falling,” Sazed hypothesised. He didn't like to think that an ashless world could possibly be worse than this one.

A pregnant pause filled the air. Sazed turned, Kelsier was never silent for long, unless he was churning restless thoughts around in his brilliant mind. It was a side of him not seen by many. As always, he looked totally at ease. A picture of elegance - he lounged, long limbs sprawled around like spider's legs, in Sazed’s chair, flipping through the thick leather tome that sat on the desk. He regarded each of the pages with interest, as if he could understand them.

“Translating Khlenni is difficult. I’m afraid I haven’t gotten very far as of yet.”

“Would the plants grow green again? Without the ash?”

There were dark bags beneath Kelsier’s eyes, which, themselves, were black and solemn. He had, indeed, been thinking too much. “Master Kelsier-”

“It’s a strange image, isn’t it?” The corner of Kelsier’s lips were pulled up as if by a puppeteer’s strings. “Green plants and a yellow sun. Mare was always so sure. Then again, she also liked fairy tales.”

“All fairy tales, I believe, have elements of truth in them.”

Kelsier laughed with a ghost of humour. “Always the diplomat.” He crossed his arms on the desk and lay his head atop them, letting his eyelids flicker shut. His breathing was loud and heavy, like a panting bull. “I’m tired, Saze,” he murmured.

“When was it you last slept?”

Kelsier huffed. “Oh, I don’t know, before Kredik Shaw.”

“My lord--”

His eyes flew open and met Sazed’s with a fierce anger. “I can't sleep. Whenever I try I can’t stop thinking of what could’ve happened. She would have been killed if not for you.” The anger, it seemed, was directed inwards. The outburst lasted only a fragment of a second before Kelsier was calm again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Kelsier’s eyes drifted closed, his head drooping back into the cradle of his arms. Tentatively, Sazed took a silent step forward and let his eyes wander over Kelsier's form. He was all harsh lines and tense muscle. Now that Sazed looked, he could see Kelsier's natural grace - there was elegance in his very breathing - had been drowned in guilt and grief. Sazed had never stopped to wonder just how fragile being a figure of strength could make a man. If Vin didn't recover -

 _No_ , Sazed chastised himself. _She is of remarkable strength. She will._

“You should sleep, Master Kelsier,” Sazed said.

Kelsier sighed deeply and cocked his head to the side, peering at Sazed through the delicate curls that framed his face. Even dishevelled as he was and undone by a week’s sleep deprivation, he held Sazed’s eyes with fierce intensity. Sazed could not have torn himself away if he’d wished to.

“You know, Saze, you don’t have to call me that.”

“I serve you. It seems only right.”

A playful smirk that made Sazed’s skin tingle settled on Kelsier’s lips. “It does make me feel rather powerful. And you know how my massively inflated ego enjoys that. Although,” Kelsier continued, eyes darkening, “Your service means very little if you do not wish to serve.”

“I do, my lord.” Sazed grasped a hand and held it lightly between his long fingers. The dim light reflected against the raised scars which criss-crossed over the length of Kelsier’s forearms, and Sazed was filled with a deep awe. “I must admit, sometimes I catch myself wondering how I ended up in the service of a man like you.”

“You mean a man this dashingly handsome?”

Still holding Kelsier’s hand in both of his, Sazed sank to his knees beside him. “A man as wise as kind hearted,” Sazed began. The brief flutter of Kelsier’s eyelids told him he was going in the right direction. That was how this worked – whatever Kelsier needed, Sazed provided. An arrangement formed one day what seemed like years ago without any words having been spoken. “A man who has lived through great suffering and, despite the odds, continues to survive with a smile on his face.” He pressed his lips to Kelsier’s knuckles. “A man whose very soul is the essence of hope.”

Endless admiration lifted Sazed’s heart. Something, he thought, that might be akin to love. Provided, of course, that it was not love itself.

“Well, don’t stop there,” Kelsier beamed. “Carry on telling me how amazing I am.”

“I am certain you don’t need reminding, Master Kelsier.”

Sazed ran a finger over the length of Kelsier’s scars. He wore them proudly, like a badge of honour. Or a reminder perhaps. A mark of his suffering, and the way he overcame it. Sazed laid his lips, a shadow of a kiss, on the marred skin. He had barely let the kiss settle when he heard Kelsier's sharp intake of breath and felt himself being shoved forcefully backwards.

In a breath, Sazed found himself hauled to his feet and unable to move. His wrists were pressed firmly against the solid oak of the writing desk and Kelsier, a fiery glint in his eyes, loomed over him. He was encased and restrained, with Kelsier’s face a mere inches from his, breath so close Sazed could taste it on his tongue.

“Forgive me,” he stammered. “I overstepped my boundaries.”

Kelsier’s eyes lost some of their kindling, and the corners of his mouth turned downwards in a frown that didn’t suit his handsome face. His eyes seemed unsure, as if they were asking permission. Silently, Sazed nodded.

What Kelsier needed, Sazed provided.

Kelsier’s strong hand crept along the taught line of Sazed’s arm, lighting fires beneath his skin and sending his heartbeat hammering through his veins like thunder. When Kelsier’s long fingers seized Sazed’s throat, he couldn’t help but gasp.

“You’re good to me, Saze. I’m glad to have you,” Kelsier breathed, voice almost meek despite the smirk on his lips. He flicked his tongue across his lips like a snake. “Tell me to stop.”

Sazed tried to speak, but the words he tried to say remained lodged in his throat. Instead, he simply shook his head.

“Then tell me not to.” Kelsier pushed himself against Sazed with renewed ferocity.

“Don’t--” Sazed sputtered inelegantly. “Don’t stop.”

Kelsier smiled, an honest smile without the weight of any of his usual bravado. A silent thank you that was gone in a moment as the hand around Sazed’s throat tightened. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

“Master Kelsier--”

“Ah, there it is again.” Kelsier leaned close, and softly pressed his lips against Sazed’s jaw, letting his teeth graze against the rough skin there. "You're torturing me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my lord," Sazed breathed.

"Let's not get hasty," Kelsier growled, nibbling at Sazed's neck. "I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it." Another gentle nip against Sazed's throat. "'Master Kelsier'," he said, contemplating the words with a smirk on his face. "That has a number of connotations, you know. Almost like I could do anything, anything at all, and you'd let me." Kelsier's blunt nails scraped across Sazed's skin.

"Anything within reason."

Kelsier rolled his eyes. "You're so pragmatic. I love that about you." He kissed his way along the length of Sazed's neck, stopping to press his teeth around the sensitive skin behind his ear. “What will you give me, then?” Kelsier asked, growling the words in a low voice.

Sazed was sure he had never been more certain of anything in his life. "Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsier is pansexual and polyamorous and you will never convince me otherwise.


End file.
